1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of present invention relate to a display device, and in particular, to a driving circuit and a GOA unit for the display device, and the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of display devices has a trend of high integration and low cost. GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology for display devices has been developed. A gate driving integrated circuit portion may be omitted to reduce the material cost and production cost of display devices by integrating a gate switch circuit onto the array substrate of a display panel using the GOA technology. This gate switch circuit integrated onto the array substrate using the GOA technology is also referred to as a GOA circuit or a shift register circuit, wherein every shift register in this gate switch circuit is also referred to as a GOA unit.
Generally, the shift register circuit comprises a plurality of shift registers each corresponding to one gate line. In particular, the output end of each shift register is connected with one gate line; and the output end of the shift register is connected with the input end of a next shift register. The control structure of pull-up/pull-down TFT (Thin Film Transistor) of a shift register in the prior art generally uses single gate TFT. This structure may be applied to a-Si TFT, but when applied to oxide TFT, may lead to severe leakage of electricity and even render the shift register to work abnormally since the threshold voltage Vth is too low and the circuit responses slowly.